Over the last year, we have developed and demonstrated a new method for simulating the optical signals measured by pulse oximeters. Because it is easy to implement, the method should enable portable simulators to be built inexpensively for use in hospitals and factories. The Food and Drug Administration is now investigating if a simulator based on our method would be suitable for comparing pulse oximeters as part of a new standard for apnea monitoring.